Lyra Davenport and the Return of the Dogstar
by senna93
Summary: Thirteen year old Lyra has never met her father, because he got locked away for murder before she was even born. She grew up with her Mum and Uncle Remus, but things are about to change when her mother receives a letter from Remus telling her that her father is innocent.
1. Prologue: The price of courage

**Prologue: The price of courage**

Sirius and I met at a funeral, probably the least romantic place ever. It wasn't love at first sight either. He wasn't my type. That didn't mean that I didn't notice how handsome he was. I just didn't like his hair. Nor his attitude. Or the way he looked at women. However, we had one small thing in common: we were bored. Apparently people can bond pretty fast over something stupid like that.

Against the odds, we became fast friends. Don't get me wrong, we argued constantly. Over everything. The reason for that probably was because we frustrated each other endlessly. Neither of us was ready to admit our feelings, so instead we fought.

You'd probably think that the people around us knew. This wasn't the case though. My friends thought I was a lunatic for still hanging out with him. Sirius' friends – who became my friends as well, would tell us to stop visiting at the same time. Even if that meant that one of us would have to miss a birthday party or two. And no, that didn't mean that I got uninvented to future parties, but that Sirius and I had to work something out.

That only resulted in more frustration, more arguments. But it got worse. Sirius started dating girls again. Yes, you read that right. Girls. As in plural. Like, three to four girls a month. It drove me crazy. It drove Sirius crazy. Apparently it drove those girls crazy as well, but somehow Sirius and I failed to notice. It simply wasn't important, I suppose.

Then I did something to mess up our – maybe very controversial, but so normal and familiar to us – friendship. I got into a relationship. And not just with a random guy, no it was Remus Lupin. Things changed between us. We hardly even had a discussion. People noticed right away and said it was for the better. Sirius and I knew that that wasn't the case.

We manage to fool ourselves into thinking that this was how it was supposed to be. Everybody thought so, so why shouldn't we? Remus and me, Sirius and his blonde girlfriend. I can probably remember her name if I want to, but I don't. I didn't like her in the slightest. She was just totally fake and dumb. Maybe there will come a day that I can admit that she was pretty, but yes well – no.

After months of silence it happened. It was just a game evening at Lily and James', with Remus and me, Sirius and miss Fake and Peter present. Sirius and I got extremely competitive, like always. I don't remember who won the game, but I do remember that one of us cheated. It was something minor, but it felt important.

Remus and miss Fake tried to calm us down, but gave up after realising that it was no use. Sirius and I only had eyes for each other. We both probably had no idea what we were arguing about, we just kept on shouting at each other.

And then Sirius kissed me. I don't know who was more surprised, the others or us. It was a very brief kiss, that left both of us staring at the other in shock. Nobody said anything, I don't think Sirius and I even realised that we weren't alone. Miss Fake broke the silence, insulted me. Sirius told her to leave and I never saw her again.

Suddenly I realised what had happened. I turned to my boyfriend. Remus hadn't said a thing, he was just looking at me. Ashamed, I looked away, but I pulled him into an empty room anyway. I wasn't happy with the situation, but that didn't mean that I was a coward. Remus lifted my chin and showed me his small smile. He told me that he was happy for me and that he understood. The moralist in me wanted him to be angry with me, but I couldn't help but be grateful for Remus' understanding.

Later that evening Sirius invited me to his apartment and I never left. We still argued of course, but Sirius and I fitted perfectly. Plus, the make-up sex made me love our arguments way too much.

Things got really serious after that. I joined the Order of the Phoenix as well and the situation was dangerous. Then Lily got pregnant, so she wasn't allowed in the field anymore. That caused stress between Sirius and me, because he realised that he could lose me.

We're starting to get near the tragic part. I hate it and part of me has been trying to forget it. But I can't, because it changed my life in so many ways.

Because of a prophecy the Potters had to go into hiding. Albus told us to use the Fidelius Charm, and Sirius was appointed Secret Keeper.

Somehow Voldemort got them. Sirius… James and Lily were murdered; thank Merlin that baby Harry was still alive. Sirius was accused of killing Peter and blowing up a whole street. I never saw him again; he was thrown into Azkaban.

Only Remus, baby Harry and I were left. And we even had to give up Harry, because apparently it was in Lily's will that he would go to her sister and Albus told us to leave him alone.

It was… Remus and I were broken. We tried to make it work somehow, but we couldn't. Unable to stay, I left. Maybe I was a coward after all. But what did it matter? Nothing mattered in a world without Sirius.

* * *

_This is an idea that has been living in my head for a while, growing, having some major plot twists. I finally decided to upload this, but I'm not quite sure where this is going. Tell me your thoughts, even though the prologue is just a short little thing. Reviews are more than welcome!_


	2. Visiting the Castle

**Chapter one****: Visiting the Castle**

'Mum!'

No reaction.

'_Mum!_'

'What?!'

'You got a letter!'

'Is it important?'

'I don't know!'

'Then open it and tell me!'

Typical Mum. I roll my eyes but smile altogether. I recognize the neat handwriting as Uncle Remus' before I rip it open.

_Dear Kaitlin, _

_I know it hit you hard when Sirius escaped Azkaban and that you've tried your best to stay out of it. I haven't mentioned it to you because I respect your wishes. However, things changed and I think you'd like to know this._

_As you know I have been teaching at Hogwarts this year. I met Sirius, who told me that he was innocent. He was never the Secret Keeper, Peter was. Peter never died either, he has been living as a rat for the past fourteen years. He betrayed Lily and James. Sirius figured this out while he was in Azkaban, and yesterday we confronted Peter. Harry was present as well, and decided that Peter should be turned in. _

_It's my fault that Peter escaped. I forgot my potion and Changed. I'm forever sorry for this. Sirius got caught and was sentenced the Kiss, but he escaped with Harry's help. I'm unaware of his current location, but I thought that you should know this._

_Love, Remus_

'Mum! Sirius is innocent!'

Mum drops something and within seconds she rips the paper out of my hands. I watch my mother closely as she quickly scans the paper. She frowns and something sparkles in her eyes… I'm not sure what it is, maybe hope? It's gone before I can figure out what it is. 'Get your coat, Ly.'

'Where are we going?' I ask, but part of me already knows. I'm finally going to the famous castle where Uncle Remus, my father and their friends went to school. Uncle Remus has told me all about it, but my mother never wanted me to visit.

Without answering Mum drops the letter on the kitchen table and puts on a jacket. 'Come on, hurry up or I'm going to Hogwarts alone!'

'Relax, Mum!' and I can't help rolling my eyes again. Nerves make me walk faster than I usually would. I put on my dark blue coat and follow Mum through the fireplace.

My first impression of Hogwarts leaves me with my mouth wide open. We're in the Entrance Hall, a gigantic room with a staircase. There are big paintings on the walls, all moving. It's darker than I expected, but also bigger. There are small groups of students walking past us, giving us strange looks. 'Mum, where exactly are we going?'

'The Headmaster's Office, since I don't know where Remus' office is', Mum replies. She places a hand on my back and pushes me with her.

We walk up the stairs and down a corridor with a high ceiling. 'You've been here before, haven't you?'

Mum doesn't reply, but stops and turns to a small painting of a cubby old man. 'Can you please let the headmaster know he has visitors?'

The man straightens his glasses, nods and runs out of his painting. Not a minute later the gargoyle starts to turn and a staircase becomes visible. 'Come on, Ly', and Mum goes first.

Up the staircase there is a door. My mother knocks once and somebody tells her to 'Enter'.

The Headmaster's Office is a large circular room. There are books and strange items everywhere. The walls are covered with portraits, and because of Uncle Remus I know they are old headmasters and headmistresses. My gaze slides towards a shabby wizard's hat – the Sorting Hat.

'Ah, hello there, Kaitlin', an old man sitting behind the desk says. He has a large white beard and his face is wrinkled. 'And this must be young miss Davenport, if I'm not mistaken.' He smiles brightly.

'Albus, I need to speak to Remus, will you fetch him for me?' Mum has her shoulders pulled back and she looks focussed. I've never seen her more alive. Her light brown hair is as messy as ever and reaches the small of her back. 'It concerns Sirius.'

The man behind the desk is Albus Dumbledore. He looks different than I originally thought. His beard is shorter, he looks older. I lean against a chair and casually study him. When my mother dropped Sirius' name, his attitude became more serious, but also more guarded. I don't like the last part.

'Yes, yes', he smiles again. 'Take a seat, I can answer your questions, Kaitlin.'

Mum doesn't look impressed at all. She doesn't like it when people tell her what to do. 'Probably, Albus, but I want to see Remus.'

For a moment Dumbledore ceases up my mother, and then smiles. 'Of course, give me a second', he takes a small paper, scribbles something down on it and then it disappears. Probably to appear somewhere near Uncle Remus, telling him he has visitors.

When the paper is gone Mum sits down. 'Do you know where he is right now?'

'No, I'm sorry Kaitlin', Dumbledore says sadly. I don't know why, but I don't trust him. It's like he's too much of everything.

Mum nods once, as if she expected this answer. 'Why didn't you contact me straight away?'

Before Dumbledore can answer, the fireplace lights up and Uncle Remus steps through it. He looks tired and pale, which is normal because of the full moon. I jump up and run towards him, hugging him tightly. It's been months since I last saw him.

'Hey princess', Uncle Remus says, picking me up easily. 'You've grown since the last time I saw you!'

I press a kiss onto his cheek as he puts me down. 'I've missed you, Uncle Remus.'

Uncle Remus winks, puts his hands on my shoulders and directs me towards the other people in the room. 'I'm sorry, Kaitlin.'

Mum smiles, but it's a tired smile. 'Remus, it's good to see you. Please, tell me everything.'

I've never seen mum so vulnerable. Her face shows all kinds of emotions when Uncle Remus tells her a short version of what happened, but most of it I already know because his letter. He doesn't know much of the details of Sirius' escape.

'Kaitlin, just because we know that Sirius is innocent now, doesn't mean that the Ministry will believe him', Dumbledore says gently. 'Don't look him up, it will only cause you problems. You have Lyra to take care of, don't let yourself be associated with a fugitive. I'm going to try to free him of his charges, but that will be difficult seeing as there is no prove whatsoever.'

Mum doesn't acknowledge that Dumbledore said anything. It's kind of funny, because I'm usually the one she ignores like that when I say something stupid. 'Where can I find Harry? I'd like to meet him.'

'I don't think that's a good idea, Kaitlin', Dumbledore interferes quickly. 'He-'

'I have a right to see Lily and James' son. Remus?'

Uncle Remus squeezes my shoulders. 'She's right, Albus. I'll bring you to him, he's probably in the Gryffindor Common Room right now.'

The walk to the Gryffindor Common Room is spectacular. Mum and Uncle Remus talk while I admire the castle. Sometimes Uncle Remus pauses their conversation to tell me an interesting fact.

The entrance to the Common Room is a portrait called 'The Fat Lady', a painting that I've only heard of in stories. Uncle Remus gives her the password ('Buttercups') and leads us forward. It's a round, red room. There are tables and sofa's everywhere, with at both sides a staircase. Uncle Remus stops a boy and asks him to fetch Harry.

A few minutes later a fourteen year old boy runs down the staircase. He has messy black hair, glasses and a pair of bright green eyes. He smiles shyly. 'Professor, ma'am, miss.'

'Harry, this is Kaitlin Davenport and her daughter Lyra', Uncle Remus introduces us with a warm smile. 'Kaitlin was a close friend of your parents. Why don't you go with us for a walk?'

'Sure', Harry smiles easily.

When we're outside the Common Room, Mum turns towards Harry. 'You probably must have heard this often, but you look so much like James. They would have been so proud of you, Harry.'

Harry blushes and looks at the ground. 'Eh-'

'I'm sorry that I've never been in your life, but that's going to change', she goes on without a pause. 'I was told that it was better for you, but I know now that it was a mistake. I'm sorry for that and I hope I can make it up to you somehow in the future.'

The young boy is a year older than me, but she's scrawny. I know I'm tall for my age, but he shouldn't be the same height as me. He looks hopeful at my mother, but uncomfortable at the same time. I don't think he knows how to deal with attention.

My mother notices as well and asks him to tell her what happened with Sirius.

Harry looks at Uncle Remus, who nods. Then he tells us about running from Remus, to the lake where he and Sirius got attacked by Dementors. They got rescued, Sirius got locked up. Later Harry and his friends went back in time to save Sirius and a hippogriff. Apparently Harry produced a Patronus strong enough to drive the Dementors away, successfully driving them away.

'Uncle Remus, isn't it really difficult to produce a Patronus?' I ask him when Harry's done talking.

Uncle Remus nods as Mum asks Harry how he was able to produce a Patronus that strong to drive the Dementors away.

'Sirius asked me to come and live with him', Harry states simply.

Mum frowns. 'What about your family?'

Harry shrugs. 'They don't like me very much.'

'How do Petunia and Vernon treat you?'

I watch silently as Harry shrugs again. Mum's gaze darkens. Her voice doesn't change much on the surface, but I hear a certain sharpness in it. 'Have they ever hurt you?'

The boy shrugs again, while looking at the ground.

'Mum, can't he come and live with us?' I can't help but ask. Harry's head snaps up, confusion written all over his face. 'I mean, we have the space. And because you and Sirius were together, you should have taken care of him together with Sirius.'

After a moment of silence my mother nods. 'Harry?'

'Eh, I d-don't know', he stutters, 'I don't want to bother you.'

Mum rolls with her eyes. 'Write them a letter to tell them that they don't need to pick you up for the summer holidays. You'll come with me instead. You'll stay with us for this Summer, and after some time we'll talk about it becoming a permanent arrangement or not.' Mum turns to Uncle Remus. 'You're welcome to stay with us, like always, Remus.'

'I think I'll take you up to that', Uncle Remus says with a smile. 'Kate, Dumbledore isn't going to be happy with this.'

Mum winks. 'I can take him, Remus.'

I bite on my lip, but need to ask anyway. 'Mum, are we going to find Sirius? Is he coming home?'

Without looking at me Mum's expression changes. 'We'll see, sweetie. It certainly won't be easy, but we'll try. Now, say bye to Harry. We need to see the Headmaster again and make the house ready for Harry.'

'See you soon, Harry', and I wave a tad awkward in his direction. Mum winks at him, tells him to enjoy his last day at Hogwarts and together with Uncle Remus we walk back to the Headmaster's Office.

'Mum, can I go to Hogwarts next September?'

'Absolutely not, Ly', Mum answers. 'And no, don't go whining by Remus, he has no say in this matter.'

'Sorry, pumpkin', Uncle Remus apologises with a small smile. 'Toffee Éclair', he says to the stone gargoyle, who moves.

Uncle Remus goes up first, Mum nods at me so I follow. Uncle Remus knocks but doesn't wait for a reply and enters. 'Hello again, professor Dumbledore.'

'Remus, Kaitlin, miss Davenport.' Dumbledore smiles. 'I hope young Harry is alright?'

'Yes, he is', Mum answers. 'I'm going to pick him up tomorrow. He's going to stay with us this Summer and if he likes it it will become a permanent arrangement.'

'He needs to go to the Dursleys, Kaitlin.'

Mum has her shoulders pulled back and I recognise the look in her eyes. She will get her way, there is no other option here. 'No, Albus, he doesn't need to go there. He's coming with me.'

Dumbledore looks very old suddenly. 'There is blood magic involved here. He needs to spend some time with Petunia for it to stay activated. I'm sorry, Kaitlin, but there is no other way. Harry needs to go to the Dursleys, it's for his own protection.'

I have no idea what blood magic is, but it seems very serious. A pang of disappointment makes me bite my lip. Even though I don't know Harry, I'd been looking forward to having some company of my own age.

'No, Albus. I don't care if you're sacrificing that boy's happiness, but I'm not. This is Lily and James' son, and I will not have it. That boy needed a loving family while growing up, and you promised me that that was the case. We can do this the easy way, Albus, or the hard way. And I'm sure the Ministry will take my side, what do you think?'

Dumbledore looks down. It seems that Harry is coming after all! This is going to be a very interesting summer.

* * *

_Thoughts, please? Because I have no idea if it's good or bad. If it's bad, please tell me as well. (In a nice kind of way? o:) )_


End file.
